Secret of NIMH 3: Revelation
by WolfOfLight77
Summary: After his training in Thorn Valley is completed, Timothy and his wife Jenny head back to Timmy's home and meet his family. However, the good times are cut short by the arrival of a mysterious human. This gives way to the discovery of a conspiracy involving not only the Brisbys but all of Thorn Valley as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Kyuubi99. Now before you ask in disgust and disbelief, no I do not think Timmy to the Rescue was a decent film. I only know parts of it from reviews of the Nostalgia Critic and the Hardcore Kid and I can tell it's bad. **

**Now I've always wondered if someone ever tried to make a fanfiction taking place after that travesty and try to put honest to God effort in it. I'm gonna try to explain the plotholes and the character derailment of the sequel and yes Mrs. Brisby will be a main character. This chapter will pretty much be backstory as to what about to the other Brisbys during the second movie and the events that will lead up to the next chapter. This won't be a long prologue so apologizes for that. So sit back and enjoy my attempt at this idea. Note that this takes place almost a year after the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Brisby Residents <strong>

An elderly mouse wearing a red jacket was seen reading a favorite book of hers as she stared at the window. She was engrossed by the sunset as she gazed back into her book. This mouse was known by Mrs. Brisby as she was never given a actual first name. It had been years since she had seen her son Timothy. She at least had her other children with her, Teresa, Cynthia and Martin, even if Cynthia and Martin had moved out.

She flashbacked to the day Timmy had been sent away to Thorn Valley to train as supposedly Nichodemus had prophesied that one of Mrs. Brisby's and Jonathan's sons would save Thorn Valley. She was a bit confused about the prophecy but thought it might have been possible.

Mrs. Brisby became fully convinced when Timmy had saved his brother Martin from NIMH. She had remembered when Martin decided to foolishly head to NIMH as he left a letter behind. The moment she had read that letter she became stiffed with fear.

After that day she was scared shitless that one of her son's may have been killed. Though her worries were eased when she got a letter from Justin that her son was alive and well. However what had happened to him shocked. Mrs Brisby was glad that Mr Ages was able to reverse NIMH's experiments on Martin.

When he got home almost three after he had been rescued, instead scolding him she hugged and let him rest. Mrs Brisby was well aware her son had been through a lot during the past few years. Her daughters and even Auntie Shrew were glad that Martin was okay.

Back to the present, Mrs Brisby's reading session when her eldest daughter and child, Teresa came into the room.

"Mother, Timothy sent us a letter from Thorn Valley," Teresa gleefully announced. "He's finished his training and he'll be coming back home tomorrow."

This news had brightened up Mrs Brisby's face immensely. It had been years since her son was able to visit.

"Please tell me you are not pulling my leg Teresa," Mrs Brisby said not wanting this news to be false.

"Nope, he's coming tomorrow morning and Jeremy's bringing him," Teresa replied. "And it says he's bringing his wife Jenny with him."

"How wonderful," Mrs. Brisby said with immense joy. Not only was she going to see her youngest son again, but she was going to meet her new daughter-in-law.

When she first heard that Timmy got married to a mouse he had met on a mission with Justin, Mrs. Brisby was more than ecstati to hear the news. The week she heard the news became even happier when she learned that her youngest child and daughter Cynthia had married an old childhood friend of hers, Luke.

Mrs. Brisby was happy to hear that Luke married Cynthia despite her being overweight. She remembered how Cynthia and Luke first met after the Brisby's home had been moved elsewhere. Teresa and Martin were still single, but Mrs Brisb knew they were both find someone special one day.

"Have you told the others yet," Mrs Brisby asked.

"No I thought you should've been the first one to know about it," Teresa replied. "I'll go tell the others now."

"I'll go with you. Oh I can wait to see everyone's faces when they hear Timmy's coming home," Mrs. Brisby said with glee as she left the room with Teresa.

They both looked to see where Martin, Cynthia and Auntie Shrew were. Mrs Brisby and Teresa were extremely excited about Timmy's homecoming that it was going to make them explode. The first they met was Auntie Shrew who was watering some flowers.

"Ms Shrew, there you," Mrs Brisby said to her longtime friend.

"Hello there you two. What's gotten you two so excited," Auntie Shrew said wondering about the mice's excitement.

"Auntie Shrew, Timothy sent a letter saying that he's done with his training and he's coming back home tomorrow," Teresa said as she was happy that she'll see her little brother again after so many years.

"Oh please tell me this isn't a dream," Auntie Shrew said she dropped the watering bucket.

"Nope you're wide awake," Mrs Brisby replied with excitement.

"How delightful. Is he bringing that Jenny girl with him," Auntie Shrew asked.

"Yes, in fact they married each other," Mrs Brisby said.

"Oh I know that boy would find that special girl," Auntie Shrew stated.

"Teresa tell your brother and sister about the news and I'll prepare everything," Mrs Brisby said.

"I'll help you Mrs Brisby," Auntie Shrew said as she and Mrs Brisby left to the Brisbys resident to prepare as Teresa went to tell Cynthia and Martin.

When Teresa found and told both of them, Cynthia jumped in happiness to learn she was going to see her big bro again while Martin to see that he could hang out with his brother again... this time in more appropriate circumstances.

Meanwhile Mrs Brisby and Auntie Shrew are riding up the house to prepare for Timothy's arrival and their introduction to Jenny.

"My goodness I can't it's been over ten years since we've seen Timothy," Auntie Shrew stated as she happy that she would see her nephew again... well you could say he was her nephew in some ways.

"I know it seems like it was just yesterday that he was yearning to go outside after he was cured of pneumonia," Mrs Brisby said as she took out the stone Nichodemus had given her under her jacket. "And it also seems like it was yesterday that Timmy had to go away to Thorn Valley."

Mrs Brisby was sad that she was unable to have been with Timothy for most of his childhood, but at least she would get to see him soon again. She was also glad that see would get to see Jeremy again and meet Jenny.

"I must say though, I am a bit curious about this Jenny girl," Auntie Shrew pondered as she knew little about Jenny.

"Well from Timothy's letter it says that he met her on one of his missions with Justin and Brutus. Apparently she also helped Timmy save Martin," Mrs Brisby replied.

"She sounds like a nice girl," Auntie Shrew said calmly. Mrs Brisby had to admit that she was quite amazed at how mellow her best friend had become over the years. Ms Shrew used to be a bit bossy and she would argue with Martin. However, after he was kidnapped by NIMH, Ms Shrew was genuinely worried for his safety. Even Cynthia was impressed by her mood change.

After they were done, Teresa had arrived home as Ms Shrew left for her home (wherever that was). After bid the two farewell, Mrs Brisby and Teresa went to bed as they rested. They were both excited to for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap for the introduction. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Secret of NIMH fanfiction. I want to try and make this enjoyable to read so I'll try not to have it suck like the second movie. Oh and sorry if a lot of the chapter is comprised of Author's notes.<strong>

**Oh anyone who's wondering about the characters' designs, Cynthia is taller so she is less obese than in the second movie, has slightly longer hair, is more attractive and she now wears the robe Mrs Brisby wore in the first movie, Teresa has the same dress, is again taller and has longer hair (longer than Jenny's matter of fact). Mrs Brisby and Auntie Shrew.**

**Speaking I'm switch around calling the Shrew Auntie Shrew and Ms Shrew. I will eventually give her and Mrs Brisby actual first names later in the story. The next chapter will focus on Timothy and his trip back home and I will try to make him somewhat likeable. I hope read your beautiful words because I am out of here. Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 1 people. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thorn Valley<strong>

"Oh Timmy, I can't wait to meet your family."

"Yeah, aside from Martin, I haven't seen them in over ten years."

Timothy Brisby and his wife, Jenny McBride, had just got done saying their farewells to the Thorn Valley residents. They were left alone with Justin, Brutus and Mr Ages. Timmy was happy that he finally finished his training there and could finally go home again. He was also excited to introduce Jenny to his mother, aunt and siblings.

"Geez Timmy you grew up so fast," Justin remarked.

"Well he has matured a lot since he first came here," Brutus added.

Brutus had grown close to Timmy as he acted as a babysitter to the boy in his early years. Even though he Brutus was a bit of a well... since, Timmy still respected the rat for his strength.

"Yes, it seemed like it was just yesterday you were using my weather equipment to get rid of that snake," Mr Ages said.

What made Timothy find this odd was that he said it in a proud tone as oppose to a bitter one whenever he retold of that event. He shrugged it off as Mr Ages not fussing over it anymore.

"Well this is goodbye, say hello to your mother and sibling for me," Justin requested.

"Oh did give The Shrew my regards," Mr Ages asked.

"Yes we wouldn't want Mrs. Shrew to not know about her lover here," Justin joked prompting him and Brutus to laugh.

Of course, Mr Ages was not at all amused by Justin's joke but he made no effort to deny his comment. He did grow feelings for the she-shrew for the past few years. Heck it's possible that their relationship is what eventually made Mrs. Shrew trust the rats of NIMH.

They would normally send letters to each other about how their day had went. Mr Ages would also visit Mrs Shrew on a weekly basis for some social activity. They were deeply in love as Mr Ages hoped on proposing to the Shrew one day.

"Well mocking aside, before you two leave Justin and I wished to apologize to Jenny for our behavior towards her a year ago," Mr Ages said with guilt.

"Yes we feel horrid for not assist you Jenny in your time of need and to make matters worse we took you as a captive," Justin continued. It was clear that both of them were immensely ashamed of their actions towards the poor girl.

"It's alright you two. You've proven that you are worth forgiving," Jenny said with a smile.

"Thank you Jenny," Mr Ages and Justin said in unison.

"I guess we should head back to the villagers now," Brutus suggested, "Farewell Timothy Brisby. I pray that you live a prosperous life."

"Goodbye you two," Justin said as he, Brutus and Mr Ages departed leaving Timmy and Jenny by themselves.

After 30 minutes had passed, the couple began to wonder where their ride was.

"I wonder where Jeremy and Cecil are," Timmy said as he was wondering where his friends were, "It shouldn't take Jeremy this long to get to here."

"Jeremy probably got himself tied up in some rope again," Jenny said trying to suppress a chuckle.

Even though Jeremy's incidents were quite funny, Jenny felt bad laughing at them.

"At least Jeremy has Mrs. Right and Cecil to help him out," Timmy said referring to Jeremy's mate.

Jeremy head met her after the rats helped move the Brisby's home away. Her real name was Maya so Jeremy started calling her Maya once they got married. She was really nice and was slightly less goofy than her mate. Granted she really did not approve of her mate and Cecil scheming animals out of their money... which they probably stole from humans themselves.

"Man where is he? It's almost been half an hour now and-"

"Look out below," a voice from above shouted.

It was Jeremy who was yelling as he was falling towards the ground. Unfortunately, Timmy didn't have enough time to move as Jeremy crashed on him.

"Grgghhh," was all Timmy could say under the mass of his crow friend.

"Oh man that was one fall," Jeremy said as he got up.

He couldn't stand straight thanks to his dizziness.

"Timmy are you alright," Jenny asked with concern as she helped her husband up.

"Oh Timothy, I'm so sorry kid about that. I ran into a tree branch and lost control," Jeremy said with guilt.

"It's fine just look at where you crash next time," Timmy said as he got up.

At that moment, Maya had landed with Cecil on her back.

"Sorry about that and the delay Timothy," Cecil apologized, "We're still training Jeremy here how to maneuver his flight."

"Are you alright dear," Maya said to Jeremy.

"I'm okay honey," Jeremy replied.

"Well at least no one got hurt and you were doing well now," Maya commented.

"Thanks honey," Jeremy said as he kissed his mate.

Maya blushed as she turned her attention to Timmy and Jenny.

"It's wonderful to see you two again," she stated with a friendly tone.

"We could say the same Mrs. Right," Jenny replied

"Oh Jenny we're friends. Just call me Maya."

"Alright Maya."

"Now that that's out of the way shall we proceeded to your house now," Cecil asked.

"Yeah," Timmy replied as he and Jenny got onto Jeremy's back.

Jeremy and Mrs Right flapped their wings as they descended off the ground and headed towards Timmy's home.

"So Timothy you must be excited to be with your family again after so many," Jeremy said with joy.

"You can say that again. I can't wait to meet Cynthia's boyfriend Luke," Timmy said, "I'm just glad I can see mother's sweet face and hear her wonderful voice again."

"I just hope she and other don't find out about me disguising as the Great Owl," Jeremy said worried.

"Don't worry Jeremy. I promise I won't tell her about that," Timmy stated.

"You're the best, kid."

After a while, the group saw the Brisby's residence in sight.

"There it is," Timmy said with excitement.

"Ok we'll be landing right now," Maya said as she and Jeremy headed downwards.

Luckily both of them landing perfectly without any accidents. Timmy, Jenny and Cecil got off the crows.

"Wow Timmy you're home is marvelous," Jenny said with an impressed tone.

"Yeah it is pretty nice."

"I wonder if your family's up yet," Jeremy asked.

Everyone noticed that one of the curtains moved. At that moment, Mrs Brisby came rushing out of the front door to hug her son.

"Oh Timothy I can't believe it's you," Mrs. Brisby said as she hugged Timmy, "I've missed you so much."

Timmy embraced his mother's warm hug. He had missed her motherly love so much he had to stop himself from crying in joy. Mrs Brisby meanwhile had tears in her eyes as she continued to hug her beloved son.

Jenny looked at the heartwarming scene a smile. She hadn't her family in years so to see her husband be reunited with his made her happy.

After a few minutes, Mrs Brisby and Timmy broke from the hug. Once she dried her eyes, Mrs Brisby told her son that everyone else was waiting in the house.

"I can't wait to see the others," Timmy said as he, his mother and his friends went inside.

They were be met with festive greetings. Though the good times would not last long.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes Chapter 1. The next chapter will be about Timmy seeing his siblings again and then the plot will start. Tell me how I did and I will see you later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the wait you guys. This chapter will be filler but by the end, the plot will be begin. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>After he reunited with his mother, Timmy went inside with Mrs. Brisby, Jenny and Cecil. Jeremy and Maya in the meantime peered their heads from the windows.<p>

Entering inside, Timothy was immediately ambushed with his sisters' warm hugs.

"Oh Timmy, we've missed you so much," Cynthia said with a sweet tone as she rubbed her head against Timmy's.

"It's been far too long since we've been together," Teresa said as she had tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too guys," Timmy said as he embraced Cynthia's and Teresa's hugs.

After they were done, Teresa and Cynthia saw Jenny and went to talked to their sister in law.

While his other family members introduced themselves to his wife and Cecil, Timothy noticed his older brother Martin and walked over to him

"H-hey Martin. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel a lot better thanks to Mr. Ages, him and the other rats really helped with my brainwashing," Martin answered as he rubbed his head.

"That's good to hear," Timmy said with joy.

"So I heard that you and Jenny got married," Martin said with happiness for his little brother.

"You heard," Timmy chuckled, "we got married earlier this year."

"Congratulations little brother," Martin said.

"Thanks, I'm happy to have married a beautiful mouse like her."

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for acting all jealous about you being the Chosen One," Martin said.

Martin had felt guilty for how he behaves ten years ago. However Timmy understood how his brother felt.

"It's alright Martin," Timmy said with a forgiving tone, "I would've felt too if I was in your position."

"Well it's just that I just felt jealous that only you could be part of dad's legacy," Martin stated, "now I see that I'm not good enough to be part of his."

Timothy's heart dropped at his brother's comment. He wasn't aware that Martin felt like this since he was rescued from NIMH. Martin openly showed his jealousy towards Timmy being the Chosen One, but Timmy never knew the full extent of his brother's emotions.

"Martin... I-i never know you felt like that."

"You know what it's nothing," Martin said as he tried desperately to change the subject, "oh look, Auntie Shrew wants to talk to you."

Timmy then saw Ms. Shrew wave to him as she walked to the scene. Seeing as Martin didn't want to continue the conversation, Timmy went to talk to his Auntie as Martin to talk to the others.

"Oh Timothy dear, it's been far too long since we've talked," Ms. Shrew said as she hugged Timothy tightly... a bit too tightly as his spine nearly cracked.

"I missed you too Auntie Shrew," Timothy said in pain as Ms. Shrew let him out of her grip.

"Oh my, I never thought your wife would be that beautiful," Ms. Shrew said as she looked at Jenny."You sure

"I'm pretty lucky to have a wife like her," Timmy replied.

"You sure are," Ms. Shrew said.

Then her expression turned to that of disgust as she looked Cecil. Ms. Shrew was well aware of how the caterpillar and Jeremy had impersonated as the Great Owl to get money from the other animals. Why they did it... well your guess is as good as anyone else's.

"So that must be the worm that dress that crow up as the Great Owl," Ms. Shrew said with an unamused tone.

"I see you know about Cecil," Timmy said as he chuckled in a somewhat nervous way, "he's not a bad guy really. I mean he did save me and Jenny from a falcon."

"Well how do you know if he didn't ask that falcon to attack you and Jenny so you two would be indebted to him," Ms. Shrew suggested.

"Auntie Shrew, as ummm... interested in money as is, I know that wouldn't do something that awful," Timmy objected politely.

"Right, because someone like him definitely wouldn't do that," Ms. Shrew said in a sarcastic tone.

Realizing that this subject wasn't the best one to continue, Timothy decided ask his Auntie about her relationship with Mr. Ages.

"So anyway, how's everything with Mr Ages," Timothy asked politely.

Ms. Shrew knew that Timmy wanted to change the subject, but she thought it was best not talk about that dirty worm anymore so she went along with it. Plus she'd rather talk Mr. Ages.

"Oh me and him are doing fine," Ms Shrew said.

"I just hope you're angry at him for keeping my training being done a secret," Timmy chuckled.

"Oh no dear, in fact he sent a letter a few days ago that we would get a nice surprise soon," Ms. Shrew said in an understanding tone, "now I see what he meant by that."

Timmy was quite surprised by his Auntie Shrew's change in behavior. When he heard from his mother's letters that Ms. Shrew had become much more kind, he didn't think she meant this much.

_"Huh, Mr. Ages must be a gentleman to Auntie Shrew if she became like this," _Timmy thought that to himself.

After they were done with their conversations, Timmy and Ms. Shrew decided to talk to the others. Timmy went to his wife so he could see how she was doing.

"So Jenny are you feeling alright," Timothy said in a considerate tone.

"Oh Timothy, I'm more than fine," Jenny replied with glee, "you have such a wonderful family."

"I'm glad to see to that you're enjoying yourself Jenny," Timmy replied.

"Hey how do you think Jeremy is doing," Jenny asked.

At that moment, Timothy had a really bad realization.

"Umm Jenny, if my Auntie knew about Jeremy's and Cecil's stunt, then what's the likelihood that my mom knows about it," Timmy said nervously.

Then Jenny and him saw Mrs. Brisby scolding Jeremy and Cecil. While Cecil looked at the elderly mouse with a nervous look, Jeremy hang his head down in shame. She only lightly told Jeremy off while she thoroughly thrashed Cecil. Needlessly to say, it was somewhat amusing to watch.

After Cecil's and Jeremy's scolding, the homecoming party had continued as Cynthia's husband Luke arrived to say hello to his brother in law. Timothy and Luke got along well as Timmy was glad that one of his siblings had found love like him.

The homecoming had continued until late evening when Jeremy, Maya, Cecil, Ms. Shrew and Luke left for their homes leaving the Brisby family alone in the brick house.

Jenny had a bed attached to Timothy's so they could sleep together. The couple then went to bed as everyone had already went to sleep. Jenny snuggled next to Timothy as she placed her head upon his chest.

"This day was wonderful Timmy," Jenny said in a soft tone.

"I'm very happy you had a great time with my family," Timothy said as he and Jennifer kissed.

The rodent couple closed their eyes as their tiredness overcame them as they went to sleep. Unknown to them however, a human wearing a dark robe was watching the brick house from a distance.

"Hmmm, our plan has gone a lot more smoothly than originally thought," the mysterious man said to himself as he walked away.

After some walking, he arrived at the burnt remains of the NIMH institution. The man looked at the scorched building.

"This should be interesting," the robed figured said as he walked inside.

The Brisbys did not know it yet but their very way of life would crash upon them in just a matter of days.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes Chapter 2. Again sorry for the long wait you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also if I got some things wrong from the second movie, sorry I haven't seen the full movie and I never will.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait you guys. I should let you guys know that I made some corrections in the previous chapters when it came to the continuity with the second film (yes I'm well aware of the irony.) Anyways, I present to you Chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The Brisby Residence<strong>

Yawn.

Timmy woke as he looked outside and saw that the sun already rose. Beside him was Jenny, still asleep, as she shuffled quietly. Timmy gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek as he got up from the bed.

Looking around, the mouse saw that his mother was not around; suggesting that she was already awake. As Timmy exited the room, he decided to walk around the house. Timmy yawned as he was still tired. Strolling through his old home brought back memories to the young rodent.

Timmy remembered playing around the house with his siblings and constantly getting scolded by their when they broke something. While he was walking the halls, Timothy found a drawing he made when he was little. It was a drawing which including him, his siblings, Mrs. Brisby, and Auntie Shrew.

"Man this looks awful," Timmy said, commenting on the crappy quality on the drawing.

The young mice sighed at he put the drawing down. He felt a little sad at how his father wasn't in the drawing as this only reminded Timmy of how he never got to meet Jonathan. The closest he did to doing so was when he looked at his father's statue back at Thorn Valley.

"If only I could've met you dad," Timmy said as he turned around.

As he did, Timmy bumped into his sister Cynthia.

"Oh sorry Timmy," Cynthia said with an apologetic tone,

"It's alright Cynthia," Timothy said with a smile as he yawned.

"Are you still tired," Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," Timmy answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Anyways, mom told me to see if you and Jenny were awake yet."

"Well, Jenny is still asleep."

"Ok. Oh by the way, Teresa got breakfast ready for us so you should probably wake up Jenny soon. They're eating in the room in the back," Cynthia advised as she went to her mom.

"Ok, thanks," Timmy said as he went to back to where Jenny was sleeping.

He hoped that Cynthia didn't hear him talking about their father; or at least she wouldn't mention about it. He didn't want his mother to know he was feeling like that.

Timmy continued to the room where he slept as he saw the door. However, once he reached the door he felt a strange sensation. Timmy couldn't describe the feeling other than cold and dark.

When he opened the door, Timothy saw Jenny was still asleep. He went up to his wife and shook her gently, "come on Jenny. My sister made us breakfast."

"Oh how nice of her," Jenny said as she got and kissed her husband. She immediately yawned like Timmy, "man I had a really weird dream last night."

"What was it about," Timothy asked.

"Well I can't remember that much, but I was talking to a tall male person," Jenny explained, "All he kept saying was manipulation and deception."

"That is weird," Timmy commented.

"It's probably nothing more than a strange dream," Jenny told her husband.

At that moment Jenny's stomach growled signifying that she was hungry. She and Timmy decided to head to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When they got there, Timmy and Jenny saw Mrs. Brisby, Teresa, and Cynthia eating and chatting with each other.

"Oh good morning Timmy and Jenny," Mrs. Brisby said to her son and daughter in law with a warm smile.

"Good morning mom," Timmy said.

"Good morning Mrs. Brisby," Jenny said to her mother in law.

"How did you two sleep last night," Mrs. Brisby asked.

"I slept pretty well," Timmy answered.

"I got some good sleep last night as well," Jenny added, not wanting to mention the dream she told her husband about.

"I'm glad to hear that you two," Mrs. Brisby replied.

Timmy and Jenny went down the stairs to eat with Timmy's family at the table. The breakfast mainly consisted of cheese, bread, and tea. However despite the limited meal choices, Timmy and Jenny found that the food tasted great.

"Wow this is amazing," Timothy said.

"Yeah, I've never tasted food this delicious," Jenny said, completely surprised at the savory cheese.

"Well you can thank Teresa for the delicious," Mrs. Brisby said.

"Oh don't be modest mother," Teresa said as she blushed a little, "you were the one who taught me how to cook."

Everyone continued to eat until Timmy noticed that Martin wasn't present for breakfast.

"Hey where's Martin," Timothy asked.

"The lazy bum's still asleep," Teresa said, "we tried waking him up before but he wouldn't budge."

"Shame he's going to miss out on breakfast," Cynthia said as she drank some tea until she realized something as well, "hey has anyone seen Auntie Shrew anywhere?"

"Oh yes, she told me that she would be in the back taking care of the garden in the back," Mrs. Brisby explained.

Speaking of who, while everyone was inside Auntie Shrew was watering some of her plants out in the back when all of sudden she began to hear some rustling from the bushes nearby.

"Huh, who's there," the Shrew said aggressively.

She crossed the bridge the rats built for the Brisbys to get over the moat as she walked closer to the bushes.

"Alright whoever you are you better get out of there right now," Ms. Shrew said, "alright guess we'll do this the hard way."

The Shrew went inside the bushes and once she was on the other side she took a look around.

However when she looked at the trees, she was left wide-eyed and with her mouth gaping open. Right next to her sitting against one of the trees was a teenage human boy wearing a red jacket with golden stripes over a grey t-shirt and had grey shorts on. He was wearing a pair of earbuds, which were contected to a walkman, as he was drawing in a sketch.

The Shrew screamed at the top of her lungs which was loud enough to call the boy's attention. He took the earbuds out of his ears and he stared at Ms. Shrew.

"Oh hi there," he said with a welcoming tone.

"What is a human doing here," Ms. Shrew asked herself as she began to back a

"I'm just here to drawing somethings in nature," the boy answered, much to the Shrew's surprise.

"You can understand me," Ms. Shrew questioned again.

"Yeah," the kid answered, "my name's Simon. What's your name?"

However Simon's question was only met with more screaming as Ms. Shrew ran back to the house yellling and flailing her hands around. Simon looked at the Shrew and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to draw. She managed to walk Martin with her screaming as she called for the other mice.

The Shrew arrived in the room where they were eating as they halted and looked at her with confused looks.

"Ms. Shrew, what's the heck is going on," Mrs. Brisby asked.

"There's a human out there," The Shrew screamed, "he's very close here."

Everyone else became shocked at the Shrew's words. Never before was a human that close to the house before. This made everyone worried since none of them really had positive encounters with humans.

"What was h-he like," Cynthia asked with clear timidness.

"Well he was a young child and he was drawing something in this long book," Ms. Shrew explained, "but the weird part was that he seemed to talk to me."

"You're kidding right," Timmy inquired, "that can't be possible."

"Aunite Shrew, are you sure he talked directly to you," Teresa asked.

"I'm sure," Ms. Shrew replied, "when I asked myself what a human like him was doing there, he told me that was just looking for something to draw and he told me his name was Simon."

"So drawing all this Simon human wanted to do," Jenny questioned.

"At least that's I know of so far," said.

Yawn

Everyone looked at the top of the stairs to find Martin.

"What's with all the noise," Martin asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, Auntie Shrew said that she saw a human near the woods," Cynthia answered.

"Seriously," Martin was now wide awake at the mention of a human.

"If you don't believe than see for yourselves," The Shrew suggested.

Everyone loooked at each other and decided to see Simon for themselves. When they arrived to here he was, all of them except for Ms. Shrew were left jaw-dropped. Simon was surprised to find that the Shrew returned along with more animals.

He took out his earbuds and greeted the animals, "hey it's you again. Oh and you brought friends."

"Oh my gosh, you weren't kidding," Mrs. Brisby said to Ms. Shrew.

"Well of course I was telling the truth," Ms. Shrew said with a slightly offended tone.

The others had their attention towards Simon. They were both scared and curious about the young human.

"I've never seen a human this up close before," Cynthia said as she was very nervous.

When Jenny looked at Simon, she got a bit of a migraine and knelt down. Timmy went to his mate in concern.

"Are you alright Jenny," Timothy said with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little headache," Jenny said as she looked at Simon.

Simon could tell that the animals were uncomfortable so he decided to go home, "I think it's best if I head home now."

As Simon got up and walked away, he was halted, "Wait!"

He turned around and realized that the voice came from Mrs. Brisby.

"Did you really just come here to draw," Mrs. Brisby asked.

Simon looked back and smiled, "Yeah. The scenery here is gorgeous so I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to draw it. I just moved near here last week."

"Where do you live," Martin asked suspiciously.

"My family and I moved to a farm that used to belong to the Fitzgibbon family."

Simon's answer shocked the Brisbys and The Shrew since he was now living in near where their homes used to be in. As Simon got farther away, the small animals went back inside.

"I think I've gathered enough information to set the plan in motion," Simon whispered to himself as he a neon-colored crystal from his pocket.

For the rest day, the Brisby residents were very shocked from their encounter with Simon. Auntie Shrew went home to relax from all that happened during the day. Everyone else just tried to forget about what happened.

Mrs. Brisby was in her room when she was writing a letter to Justin telling about Simon. During the day Jeremy visited the Brisby Residence and Mrs. Brisby asked him to take the letter to Justin. Once he left, Mrs. Brisby went back to her room and took a quick nap to relax a bit.

Meanwhile outside, Jenny was looking at the area where they met Simon. She was quite confused as to why she suddenly got a headache. She began to wonder if it had anything to do with her dream from last night.

"Oh there you are Jenny," Timmy said as he went to his wife and sat next to her, "is something bothering you?"

"Well it's about Simon," Jenny replied, "it's like I met him somewhere."

"You're sure," Timmy inquired, "I mean it's not likely you'll meet a human that close."

"I'm not sure to be honest," Jenny admitted, "I might just be imagining things."

It was clear from her tone that Jenny didn't want to talk about what happened during the day so Timmy decided to change, "hey what was your favorite part about the breakfast this morning."

"Oh, well I guess it was the cheese," Jenny said as she and Timmy talked about other.

While they were talking, the same robed man who stalked them last night was watching them. He was carrying a bag that had something inside it.

"Damn that brat," the man said with anger. Referring to Simon, "that's prick is going ruin everything."

The man shook his head and moved silently so the others wouldn't detect him. He arrived at a house miles away from the Brisby Residence. When he entered, a man with a lab coat on a computer greeted him.

"So Yami did you get I asked for," the man in the lab coat asked as he was typing.

"Yeah," Yami said as he took off his hood.

He was a man of Japanese-American ancestry and was in his mid-30s. Yami opened the bag and dumped the contents, revealed to be deceased two cats, both whom were unnaturally muscular.

"I don't why the hell you want these weird-ass cats Ken," Yami said, "what did NIMH do to them?"

"Pretty messed up stuff if what I heard about them is true," Ken answered, "Was Simon there?"

"Well I heard those rodents talking about a boy they met," Yami replied, "so it was obviously him."

Ken got off the computer and went towards the cats. He put his hand on each of them and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, Muriel and Floyd," Ken said.

"Those are the names of the cats," Yami asked.

"Yes," Ken said, "being psychic has it's many perks."

"I'll set up the circle and get the ingredients we need."

"Just remember to set up the circle correctly. The Last time we tried to resurrect an animal it was a disaster."

Yami nodded as he went to collect the items needed to resurrect the two cats. Ken stared at his computcomputer and smiled mischievously.

"I do hope this will please Jenner."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this seems to be really confusing but I promise it'll make sense. Now I should warn that this story will have supernatural elements in it. So if you don't like that I'm sorry. Well I hope you thought this chapter was okay.<strong>


End file.
